Tell Me Your Secrets
by j.j. Alan
Summary: UPDATE-ch 5. this chap is herm/ron. Hermione and Ron finally resolve to fnally tell eachother how they fell about one another. Will it take a near disaster or just a little bit of luck to get them together? Please Review!!
1. Pretty Girl

Tell Me Your Secrets  
  
By: j.j. Alan  
  
Summery: Hermione and Ron finally resolve to finally tell each other how they fell about one another. Will it take a near disaster or just a little bit of luck to get them together?  
  
Hey guys this first chap is like a lot of blabbing on about how Mione and Ron have changed but I hope you like it. I love reviews, but please be kind- this is my first fic.  
  
Flames are welcome, well as welcome as a flame can be. I hope you like it!  
  
~jessie  
  
j.j. Alan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione is starting her sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But this year is going to be different  
  
Over the summer Hermione paid a visit to her cousin Emily in London. As everyone knows London is the fashion capital of the world and let us just say that Hermione caught the bug. Now her whole look has changed completely. Her bushy brown hair has been replaced with gentle curls that cascade down her back and end just after her shoulder blade. Instead of her simple, pretty face; a dab of makeup was applied around her eyes and lips. Not just her face had changed, Hermione's body had changed too. It seamed as if just over the summer she had acquired curves in all the right places.  
  
Ms. Granger's style had definitely changed too. Replacing her straight cut jeans and plain T's, were form hugging pants and fitted shirts and sweaters. Hermione had even invested in a Ms. Merlin's Magic Matching Matcher, a small magical device which will sit in one's closet and select matching outfits so the owner doesn't have to select them herself. Most people would think that Hermione's new look is just her trying to get noticed. But for Hermione it was just a simple change- she definitely did not expect all the attention she was about to get.  
  
Hermione's ways of thinking had also changed over the summer. Since before she could remember Hermione had been very reserved and shy - that was all about to change this year. This would be the year she finally told Ron her true feelings for him.  
  
King Cross Station-Platform 9  
  
Hermione's POV (Point of View):  
  
I can't believe it is already 6^th year. I feel like it was just yesterday when I walked into King Cross station with my Spell Book Level One textbook in hand. Now I'm starting my second to last year at Hogwarts as a Perfect. I am so excited for the year ahead.  
  
My parents walk me to the brick pillar between platforms 9 and 10 but they don't go past this barrier. Since my parents are muggles, they are still a bit baffled that you can just walk right between the two train platforms and get to a hidden third platform. I bid them goodbye and run through the pillar, Crookshanks and all.  
  
I haven't taken but a step past the 9 platform entrance when I'm met by Draco Malfoy. As I begin to push my way past him I'm assaulted by his obnoxious voice in my ear.  
  
"Wow Granger, you really spruced yourself up this summer. Whoever are you trying to impress it's not working."  
  
Trying to keep my voice controlled, I responded in a cold tone, "For your information Malfoy, I saw you checking me out back there so don't try to pull some stupid insult on me." In a teasing, seductive tone I added in, "And oh by the way, ya might want to check your zipper- it's down."  
  
There I left him stuttering for a come-back, mouth hanging open and all.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Ron and Harry were about to join the other students on the platform.  
  
Ron had spent his summer at the Burrow with Harry. After the Triwizard Championship the Ministry ruled that Harry should stay with a wizarding family, for his protection and for the protection of Muggles. Harry now lives with the Weasleys and couldn't be happier. As for the Durslesys, they are overjoyed that they never have to deal with all the, in their opinion, Magic crap.  
  
Ron's dad's new found interest was the muggle practice of weight lifting. Being a wizard, Mr. Weasley had never seen the need for muscles. "Why use muscles to lift things when you could just use a charm?" was Mr. Weasley's philosophy. So Harry and Ron spent the summer experimenting with Mr. Weasley's collection of Muggle exercise machines, and it showed. Without really realizing it Ron and Harry had acquired biceps, triceps and lovely evenly toned 6-packs ( I would say 8-packs but anonymous sources have informed me what there are not enough muscles to have an 8-pack) The boys hadn't really expected this outcome, but no one was complaining, especially Ginny. Early in the summer she had finally expressed to Harry how much she liked him; the two have been dating since then.  
  
While Harry and Ginny were out on dates, Ron was left at home to day dream (well technically night dreams but anyways) and who do you think he was dreaming about, surprisingly not food, but none other that Hermione. (I know you would have never guessed)  
  
Ron couldn't get his mind off her; everything he thought of made him think of her. Even normal stuff that everyone does like showering made him think of her. Especially cold showers, like the ones he took when he woke up dreaming of Hermione.  
  
But this would be the year he would confess to Hermione how he felt about her. That is if he didn't get all choked up when he even thought of her. Sure she didn't wear all the hippest clothes or hang with all the populars at Hogwarts, but that didn't change the fact that she was beautiful.  
  
Back to the Station:  
  
As Harry and Ron bid goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, they couldn't hide their excitement to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Bye Mum, we'll owl when we get there."  
  
"Bye Ronny, Bye Ginny, Bye Harry! I'll be watching the post for your letter."  
  
With that the three walked through the barrier between the two platforms.  
  
As soon as they were through Ginny began to run towards a stunning girl dressed in some hip-hugger jeans and a fitted-T. To Ron she looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
At the same time back with Ginny, the two girls were talking.  
  
"Hermione, I can't believe how much you've changed over the summer! You look amazing. Plus you're a Perfect!"  
  
"Oh thanks Gin, I'm really looking forward to this year. I guess I was just tired of the way I looked and thought I needed something to spruce myself up, that's all."  
  
"Whatever you say Herm, Ooooo did you hear Harry and I got together over this summer? I can't believe it actually happened, hell I can't even believe I told him I was into him."  
  
"Congratulations Ginny! I'm so sorry I couldn't come to the Burrow this summer; it would have been so much fun. Hey and by the way, who is that guy standing over with Harry?"  
  
Hermione wanted to blab about how hot that guy was, but seeing that the guy had red hair herm was afraid that the guy was one of Ginny's relatives or something.  
  
Ginny's POV:  
  
Did Hermione just ask who that guy standing next to Harry was? I know Ron changed over the summer but I didn't think he changed so much that even Mione couldn't recognize him. Maybe it's just that Ron and Harry are far away from us and Herm can't see them clearly or something, I better call them over.  
  
***  
  
Ron's POV:  
  
Oh my God, did Ginny just call me over to talk to her and that gorgeous girl? I can't believe she would do that, she knows I'm basically in love with Herm, why would she bother trying to hook me up with some girl? Needless to say, I still can't shake the feeling that that girl looks really familiar. Perhaps I saw her at Diagon alley or something. Oh well I'll go have a closer look.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Harry said, giving my sister those googgley eyes that just give away the fact that they're hopelessly devoted to each other. Finally I spoke up,  
  
"Hey Gin and Hey........." Holey Shit I think I just realized who that girl is! Is it, could it be?  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok that's it guys. I really hope you like it, but please don't be to harsh on me if you don't like it. I'll try to continue it soon.  
  
I don't think I'm asking too much to want like 4 or 5 reviews please? That would totally make my day! You can't even imagine how happy I would be!  
  
Thankx for reading  
  
~jess  
  
j.j. Alan 


	2. Awkwardness

Tell Me Your Secrets  
  
Chapter Two: Awkwardness  
  
By: j.j. Alan  
  
  
  
Hey Guys sorry this took so long. I had all of these assignments and I have a huge paper due Friday but I really wanted to post this chapter. Thank you so very much for all of the wonderful reviews. I would like to acknowledge the following people who reviewed:  
  
MiyaQui, L. Jones (), blueeyes, Kelsey McCartney, Curare (), gtsuger1001, Elaine, bunnyb, coolchick207, Weasley-Gurl, and Gillian (). Thank you again.  
  
~jessie  
  
P.S. : Could somebody please explain to me what the parenthesis thingy is ~()? Does it have some specific meaning or is it just to look cool?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Previously in Tell Me Your Secrets:  
  
"Hey Ginny," Harry said, giving my sister those googgley eyes that just give away the fact that they're hopelessly devoted to each other. Finally I spoke up,  
  
"Hey Gin and Hey........." Holey Shit I think I just realized who that girl is! Is it, could it be?  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
King Cross Station- Platform 9 and 3/4  
  
No Time Has Passed  
  
Hermione's Point of View:  
  
Wow, until about two seconds ago I thought the gorgeous red head standing in front of me was some stranger. I can't believe I couldn't recognize Ron! I mean yes there is reason to not recognize him, for example is almost bulging biceps and the short, stylish cut of his hair. But I mean it's Ron, my best friend for like almost six years now. Luckily it seams that he didn't recognize me either.  
  
Now the only thing I have to do is answer him. Come on Hermione, think of something smooth and flirty, but not too flirty, to saw back. Grrrrrrrrr! This is so annoying. I can excel at any academic I so choose in an instant, but I can't seem to think of something great to say to Ron- much less even get the guts to say it. Ok he's starting to look at me weird now so I better answer him.  
  
"Yeah, Hey Ron!" That was original.  
  
***  
  
Normal 3rd Person View:  
  
With both Ron and Hermione looking very uncomfortable, Hermione pulled Ron into a tight awkward hug. They had done the same gesture of affection as friends hundreds of times but his time it felt as if something had changed. It felt as if both Ron and Hermione knew that they had mutual feelings towards each other but both were to shy to show it.  
  
The hug broke of quickly but not without Ron whispering in Hermione's ear, " I missed you this summer Mione." And her replying back just soft enough so they both could hear it,  
  
"I missed you too Ron."  
  
With that the two shared a very brief moment of shy smiles until Ginny and Harry broke the scilence.  
  
"So Hermione, Tell us about your trip to London."  
  
An Hour or So Later  
  
Hogwarts Express- Midway to Hogwarts  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron sat quietly in their favorite compartment of the train. Ginny and Harry had claimed the two seats next to each other on one side and were now sitting very close together, Harry reading a book with Ginny asleep on his shoulder. This only left Mione and Ron the other half of the compartment to share. Having gotten over their first meeting on the train platform, Ron and Herm were now pleasantly chatting like the old friends they were. The two had talked about almost everything that didn't have to do with romance for the whole first half of the trip. From quidditch, which was only discussed briefly, to hair gel to yes of course different sweets each had indulged in over the summer.  
  
Just then the voice of Professor McGonagall came over the PA system.  
  
"Attention all Hogwarts students, we welcome you to another year at out wonderful school of witchcraft and wizardry. I remind you to be especially well behaved on the train and when we reach the school. Now if I could have all the Perfects and the Head Boy and Girl in Conference Compartment three in five minutes. Please be prompt we have important manners to discuss. Thank you and good day." Then as sudden as the announcement had started it was over. Hermione began to bustle around the compartment gathering up her things.  
  
"Herm, she said you have five minutes. What's the rush?" Ron said, " you only have to walk down the corridor."  
  
"What's the rush? Well I need to be early; I need to make a good first impression." Hermione responded rather critically, and then with a flutter of her robe she was out of the compartment.  
  
Meanwhile, the sudden rustling in the compartment caused Ginny to stir in her sleep. By doing this her head, where it had previously rested on Harry's shoulder, had slipped and she was now lying almost face down in Harry's lap. As you could imagine Harry had no idea what to do, well he did have some ideas as any teenage boy would have- but obviously none of them were feasible. Luckily Ron hadn't noticed this 'little incident' quickly enough to do anything. Before Ron could think about what to do Harry spoke up, "Ummm... Ginny?" Harry said nudging her slightly with his finger, Silence. Harry spoke again,  
  
"Ginny, hun, ya need to wake up," Touching her hair softly with his finger. Ginny slowly stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She then looked softly at harry,  
  
"Did you just call me hun," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, well, umm, yeah I guess I did... sorry." Harry responded shyly. But before he could move away from her she pulled him into a tight hug, but she pulled back a little to look him in the eyes.  
  
"No don't apologize, that's one of the sweetest things you've said to me." Ginny planted a quick but meaningful kiss on Harry's lips and then she stood. "Well guys I'm gonna so change into my robes, I'll be back in like fifteen minutes." She then grabbed her bag and walked out of the compartment and down the corridor towards the girls powder room.  
  
Back in the Compartment:  
  
"So Harry, you're still into my sister, Right?" Ron asked the other boy sitting across from him. Harry, still shaken from Ginny's reaction, managed to answer ron quite quickly in fact,  
  
"Yes Ron, I'm still into your sister a lot, I mean really a lot. But you ask me that every time Ginny and I kiss- What's the deal?"  
  
"Sorry Harry, it's just I don't want Ginny to get hurt. Not that you would hurt her, but I don't want anything to happen to her. It's an older brother thing you might not get it."  
  
"No I understand Ron, I wont hurt your sister. But while we're on the topic of girls, how are you and Mione? You guys seem to be hitting it off great again this year. Ya know you're perfect for each other right? I mean why don't you just tell her how you feel?"  
  
Ron sat back against the headrest, contemplating the question. "It isn't that easy Harry, I mean you knew Ginny would say yes when you asked her out. With me I don't know if Herm will say yes or just shoot me down, cold as ice. Did you see her today? Wow, I mean she looks really great. When we get to Hogwarts there is going to be guys swooning to her. I don't think she would even give me the time of day." Ron hung his head down, as if struck with defeat.  
  
"Oh ca-mon Ron, just because Hermione changed on the outside doesn't mean she's any different. Mione is still the same book loving, Hogwarts: a History quoting and Draco Malfoy hating Hermione."  
  
"Thanks Harry I'll think about it." Ron said, looking just a little bit more optimistic than before.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny had just finished freshening up in the powder room and stepped outside into the long corridor. As she continued down the long hall toward her compartment she was struck by the strong and distinct smell of hair gel and cheap cologne. Just then a long, pale, muscular arm reached out into the corridor and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a small empty closet.  
  
As Ginny's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the closet, she felt the warm breath of another person against her cheek. The closet was so dark she could only distinguish the strangers head, broad shoulders and that they were very tall. By these few characteristics, she deemed him a male.  
  
The stanger took a quick loud breath and the spoke, " Hello Weasley, seem that your big brothers aren't here to protect you, what are ya gonna do now?"  
  
"Malfoy, don't play me off for stupid, I know it's you be your annoying voice. What do you want?"  
  
"I didn't drag you here to have you insult me ." He said tightening the grip on her wrist. "all I want to know is how to get you prissy friend Granger in the sack."  
  
"Let go of my arm Malfoy, and I don't know what your smoking but from what I recall you've hated Hermione and me for that matter since before I can remember. Why would I ever help you?" Ginny spat out the words making sure her voice was loud enough to carry out of the closet.  
  
"If you know what's good for you, You'll do whatever I say." Draco yelled back, not realizing how loud his voice was. However girls coming out of the powder room were starting to get suspicious. "I want Hermione Granger Damn it, and what I want I get!" Draco slammed his fist into the door; he was starting to throw a fit like a baby.  
  
Down the hall the Perfect meeting had just ended, and the older students were wandering down the hall back to their compartments. The gathering of people outside the girls' powder room attracted the attention of one particular student.  
  
"Are you listening to me Weasley?" the muffled yelling of Draco could be herd outside the small closet. A large thump was herd coming from with in along with a small yelp from Ginny.  
  
Before anyone could react the door to the closet was magiced open.  
  
"What the..." Draco exclaimed before he was slammed face first against the wall, with his arms held behind his back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there you have it guys, don't flame me too much. This isn't as good as the first chapter but I home you like it. Please please please please review! I would like 5 – 10 reviews before the next chapter.  
  
Thank you!  
  
~jess 


	3. Red Hair Everywhere?

Tell Me Your Secrets  
  
Red Hair Everywhere?  
  
By: j.j. Alan  
  
  
  
It has been brought to my attention that the end of the second chapter was a bit ambiguous, more specifically the part with Draco being slammed against the wall. So I've tried to make a few changes. Note: these changes will not appear in chapter two; they will just be in the summary below.  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll do whatever I say." Draco yelled back, not realizing how loud his voice was. However girls coming out of the powder room were starting to get suspicious. "I want Hermione Granger Damn it, and what I want I get!" Draco slammed his fist into the door; he was starting to throw a fit like a baby.  
  
Down the hall the Perfect meeting had just ended, and the older students were wandering down the hall back to their compartments. The gathering of people outside the girls' powder room attracted the attention of one particular student.  
  
"Are you listening to me Weasley?" the muffled yelling of Draco could be herd outside the small closet. A large thump was herd coming from with in along with a small yelp from Ginny.  
  
Before anyone could react, the student magiced the door open.  
  
"What the..." Draco exclaimed before he was slammed face first against the wall, with his arms held behind his back.  
  
Ok yeah that wasn't a whole lot of change but I hope that helped.  
  
~jess  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny's POV:  
  
What just happened? One minute Draco was knocking things over throwing a fit in the closet trying to scare me. Then this stranger barges in and pins Draco against the wall, pushing me out of the tiny room in all the action. So who is in there with Draco now? I think I'd better go get McGonagall, she should know about this.  
  
***  
  
Ginny never reached McGonagall's compartment. In stead she met her a few seconds later enroute to the powder room, or rather the conflict at the powder room.  
  
"Ladies, what is all this nonsense? Why are you all standing around here?"  
  
Pansy Parkinson, like any good suck-up would do, promptly spoke up, "Professor, Ginny dragged Draco into the closet and tried to blackmail him but the..." Before she could finish the professor cut her off sternly,  
  
"Miss Parkinson, I highly doubt that Ginny could pull a full grown sixth year boy into a closet. May I please hear a more reputable story from someone else?"  
  
Pansy cowered in the corner whispering with her friends, "that stupid McGonagall, always favoring her little Gryffindors. Like any of them could even form the sentences to explain to McGonagall." Pansy snickered, as one of her friends added in,  
  
"Like McGonagall could even understand the sentences!"  
  
But before someone could give the professor the answer she wanted, the door to the small closet flew open. In the small doorway stood a tall, brawny stranger, holding the collar of Draco's shirt to firmly in his hand Draco's feet were lifted slightly off the ground.  
  
"Professor, I caught this scoundrel trying to harm Ginny. I feel it my duty to dispose of him." The stranger said. He spoke in a thick German accent one might associate with the American Arnold Schwarzenegger. He also looked like him with his tight t-shirt and bulging muscles that looked almost too big for him.  
  
"No that's quite alright Aaron. Despite the eagerness I have to take you up on your offer, I won't have you disposing of one of our top students. You can let go of him now."  
  
As soon as Draco's feet had regained their flat position on the ground, Pansy had rushed over to console him. "Oh Drakie, What did that big dumb lug do to you in there? Are you okay, are you hurt?" Pansy started hugging and gently going over his entire face looking for any scratches on her precious Draco. These actions quickly developed into their own mini make- out session, of sloppy, wet kisses. Just another example of Draco's on track, sex crazed mind.  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat trying to regain the attention of the group; this however did not even begin to phase Pansy.  
  
"Excuse me Parkinson, Malfoy. Could you please grace us be getting a room?"  
  
One of the Gryffindors in the hall exclaimed, clearly annoyed that the two Slytherins were not paying attention to McGonagall.  
  
The professor cleared her throat again and then began to speak, "Students, may I introduce Mr. Aaron, the school's new hall monitor."  
  
***  
  
The Weasley/Potter/Granger Train Compartment  
  
"Hey guys, Miss me?" Hermione said as she waltzed happily through the door.  
  
"Why yes, how could we live with-out the Perfect Hermione at our heels!" Ron exclaimed jokingly, throwing himself to his knees acting desperate.  
  
Hermione, still giggling, sluggishly took her seat next to Ron as he stood up from the floor. "Anyways you guys there is going to be some changes at school this year. The dorms are going to be co-ed!"  
  
Both Harry and Ron stared blank-faced at Hermione.  
  
"What did you just say?" Ron asked even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Ron you dufus," Harry said, slugging Ron playfully she just told us that the dorms would be coed. This is awesome!" he then proceeded to walk, rather briskly, out into the hall to find Ginny and share the good news.  
  
Ron's POV:  
  
Oh my God, coed rooms. How can I say something without seeming to obvious that I like Mione? Wait don't girls like it when guys make it obvious that the guy likes them? Ahhhhhh this is so confusing. Trying to understand girls is like trying to gat an A from professor Snape; both are impossible except to Hermione. Well I can't just stand here and stare in disbelief; she'll think I don't like the idea of coed dorms. When really I couldn't be more ecstatic, for more reasons than one- ok ca mon I'm a teenage guy.  
  
"that's really cool Herm." I said in a sort of dull voice. Ok yeah that wasn't a great response, but at lease I did say something. And back to what we, well my brain and I, were talking about.  
  
Even though I am a guy, and yes we do think about sex like every 5.3 second, I would be satisfied with just Hermione begin my girlfriend. Well, a snogging session once and awhile would be nice. The problem is she's not my girlfriend, were just 'friends.' God, if that word wasn't part of the word 'girlfriend' then I would just hate it.  
  
Using the same tone I had used before, Herm responded after a small pause, "Well, I'm glad you like the idea, the only problem is I won't be able to concentrate on my studies as much with you guys right across the room." Realizing that what she just said could have two meanings she saved herself. "What I meant was, I'll always have to help you guys with your homework instead of doing mine."  
  
Gosh she looks frazzled; I can't believe that she almost said that. Maybe I can take this lull in the conversation to flirt a little, well try to flirt anyways. "Yeah I'm sure that's what you meant herm,"  
  
"Ron! You know I wouldn't imply anything else, you guys are my best friends." She said in a slightly flirty tone. Anyone could tell that she  
  
"Are you saying that Harry and I aren't sexy?" Oh God I really wish she would say yes.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Same time:  
  
What am I supposed to say know, I really want to say yes. But lord knows what Ron would do, that would probably gross him out that me his best friend thought he was sexy. I wonder if he knows that he is. Even so I can't help scanning down his body with my eyes. Look at those hair, it's so so hot, and those freckles! Hey, do red heads have read hair everywhere? (That was for you MiyaQui) No Hermione you are not going to get into a daydream about Ron.  
  
Hitting him lightly on the arm I said, "You know that's not what I meant." I was trying not to let my voice get to loud; I don't want this to turn into a fight.  
  
"I'm not sure Herm, if I didn't know any better I would think you thought we were sexy." Just then the train lurched to a stop and we both fell off our seats and onto the floor. In the fall I seamed to hit my head on something causing me to fall sideways, right onto Ron with my whole upper body lying on top of his chest. Fortunately he saw me hit my head and didn't take our current position to be awkward.  
  
"Ooo are you ok Hermione? I saw you hit your head." Ron said in a concerned voice. Why does he have to be so damn sweet? It just makes him all the more desirable, and makes me love him even more. Wait I mean like him . . . or do I mean love? Oh no I'm not in love with Ron . . . am I?  
  
***  
  
Sorting Ceremony:  
  
General POV  
  
As Mary Zuller, the last student, was sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore stood for the annual announcements.  
  
"Attention Students, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well for first years just Welcome. Well we have a few announcements before we begin the feast. A reminder to all students, the tenth west corridor is now of limits to all those who don't wish to suffer a most agonizing death. Note this is a change from last year. Also, the rooming situations have changed in Gryffindor and Slytherin. Today on the train the Perfects from each house met and voted on whether to change the 5th year and up dorm rooms from divided to co-ed." Cheers erupted from the Great Hall. As the cheering died down Dumbledore continued, "This was not my decision but Gryffindor and Slytherin voted to go co-ed while Hufflepuff (this is spelled correctly, right?) and Ravenclaw voted to remain segregated. However, as all the perfects were warned, if only two houses voted to go co-ed those houses must be relocated to the same wing. So I regret to inform you that Slytherin and Gryffindor will be rooming in the same wing."  
  
All at once two tables in the hall stood and started to yell. From the table clad in green a silver a voices could be heard,  
  
"We are not sharing any damn things with those mudblood Gryffindors!!" A tall blond boy remarked in a shred tone. Draco stood supporting himself with two hands leaning on the table, he was fuming red. Other house mates flocked behind him yelling things such as,  
  
"Yeah," and,  
  
"That's right; you tell 'em." One even went as far as to say,  
  
"Those filthy mudbloods can room in the garbage dump for all I care, just as long as they are not anywhere near me." This particular comment earned a stern glare from Prof. McGonagall, who was with her own house and also near to fuming.  
  
Back at Gryffindor several students had begun to take serious offence to the comments being directed at them. Ron for example, was beat red and being held back by Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Let go of me, I'll get him. I hate him. Malfoy you fucker I could take you right here." Ron yelled as he shook side to side trying to free himself from the grasp of his two best friends.  
  
Before Draco could answer the threat, a booming and strong voice was heard coming from the Great  
  
Hall doorway.  
  
"A' right, settle down there, Let Dumbledore talk."  
  
"Thank you Hagrid, Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He paused to look at  
  
both the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables before continuing. "These two houses must room together because we have a limited space for additions. Only one new corridor could be built for any co-ed dorms. Each house will have a common room and bathroom to themselves, and no the bathrooms will not be co-ed. The two houses will also be separated by a portrait that only the Perfects and Head Boy and Girl know the password to. Dorms are found at the end of the fifth staircase. Now that that is taken care of, let's begin the feast!"  
  
With that, every dish was filled with food and students began to serve themselves. At the Gryffindor table however, three individuals were still a little hung-up about the whole co-ed dorm thing.  
  
"Hermione, you didn't tell us that we would have to share a dorm with Slytherin." Harry and Ron exclaimed at the same time in a strained voice. Ron only used her full name when he was really serious.  
  
"I didn't think it would really matter. I mean we won't be able to see them so why would it matter?" Hermione responded, in the same distressed tone Ron had used.  
  
"I guess your right, I should just be happy we can see you more." Ron added in an almost fake enthused tone. By looking in his eyes herm could see that Ron was not looking forward to being in the close proximity to Draco.  
  
***  
  
Later that night:  
  
Gryffindor/Slytherin Dorm  
  
Ginny walked along the long co-ed corridor exploring the location of different student's rooms. Out of nowhere a strong male ran out of a room and smack into her.  
  
"What the.." Ginny said before she was silenced by a pair of soft lips upon her own. As the stranger deepened the kiss she could taste the identity of her attacker, if she could even call it an attack. With her back against a closed door, Ginny slowly pulled out of the blissful kiss to look straight into the eyes of Harry.  
  
"I knew it was you, you little twit. I was about scared half to death." Ginny whispered as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Are my kisses really that terrifying?" Harry whispered back in a husky tone as he began to lightly kiss her neck. Before the two could get anywhere, he reached behind Ginny to open the door behind her and pull both of them inside. Before either could utter another word they were engulfed in each other's kisses.  
  
Twenty minutes later, after many tries to breakout of the snogging session, both had returned to what they had been doing previous to the encounter. Harry went back to his dorm and Ginny proceeded down the hall.  
  
Ginny's POV:  
  
Same time  
  
Harry's so spontaneous, that is just one more thing to love about him. And his kisses- let's not get into it because let me tell you they're like indescribable. I don't really have anything to compare it to except one time when Harry obsessed Colin jumped me in the hall. That wasn't even a good kiss; it was like a spit exchange- Against my will might I add. But back to Harry's kisses, imagine he best kiss you've ever had. Got it- Ok, now multiply that feeling by ten and you've got what it's like to kiss Harry. And I know I'm a bit bias but who cares.  
  
Hey, this door isn't labeled. Whose room is this? Oh no what is that sound, it's almost as if something was inside. I think I'll just walk away 'cuz I really don't want to know what's goin' on in their. Whoa that noise is getting louder, no that's not even the same noise. This is getting really creepy.  
  
***  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Same time  
  
Ginny heard footsteps behind her and before she could turn to see who it was she was slammed against another wall. Without looking up Ginny said,  
  
"So couldn't get enough could ya?"  
  
"Who do you think I am Weasel, your little boyfriend?" A cold, harsh voice whispered.  
  
Ginny's eyes shot open and looked directly into the eyes of her perpetrator. She definitely was not looking at Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok yeah so that is the chapter, I really hope you like it. The last part was kinda rushed cuz I really have to go do my homework. Please review!! Could I have possibly 40 reviews (like in total) please?  
  
Thank you,  
  
~jess  
  
j.j. Alan  
  
Thank You for the reviews: MiyaQui, PyroAndrea, Madame Mad, Gillian (), chibi_kid (), Akene Tendo, Taya Weasley, kerofan, Kathy, anononas, I LOVE DRACO, daygogurl, ladedahdahdeeeee..., yeah, so i've reviewed a two chaptered story like five times... () and H.C.C.B. 


	4. Confused Feelings

Tell Me Your Secrets  
  
Confused Feelings  
  
By: j.j. Alan  
  
Yeah, yeah I know. I'm in the dog house for not writing for so long. I hate it when people don't update for a long time, I guess I'm being really hypocritical. If you guys like my story thank you so much! This chapter may not contain as many dialogue scenes as previous chapters because I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. And I think the characters should think as well, I mean they're teens too. Now I know a lot of people hate big blocks of a characters thoughts, so sorry. I hope you like this chapter and please review!  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Same time  
  
Ginny heard footsteps behind her and before she could turn to see who it was she was slammed against another wall. Without looking up Ginny said,  
  
"So couldn't get enough could ya?"  
  
"Who do you think I am Weasel, your little boyfriend?" A cold, harsh voice whispered.  
  
Ginny's eyes shot open and looked directly into the eyes of her perpetrator. She definitely was not looking at Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco POV:  
  
Same time  
  
Damn weasel, like her boyfriend would be bright enough to surprise her. Actually, from this position I can see and feel the stupid girl's body. Oh, god here ya go again Malfoy-thinking about sex. But she's so much smaller than me, and her boobs displayed perfectly in those tights sweaters (umm does anyone know how to say tight sweater in Spanish?) I just wanna touch 'em, just one squeeze. That'd be ok I think. No, no it's not ok, she's a weasel. Focus, you've got to focus Draco, do what you're here to do.  
  
But instead of saying what I was supposed to say, I let my hormones speak,  
  
"ya know weasel, your pretty hot for a poor, stupid, no-good, fifth year." Malfoy, you're not focusing at all. Could you get your mind of finding a better lay than Pansy for like two seconds? In a word- NO, cuz anything would be better than Pansy- even a weasel!  
  
Down the Hall in the Potter/Ron Weasley Dormitory  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Harry just returned from his musings with Ginny  
  
This past summer when Ginny and Harry got together, he felt like he had found a new side to him. Like this new person he had never felt like before. Harry found himself thinking of Ginny all the time. She was the fist think he thought about when he woke up, mostly because he had dreamt about her the night before, and she was the last thing on his mind before he went to bed.  
  
The two also seemed to be linked somehow. For example their encounter in the hall, Harry hadn't waited for Gin to walk by. It was like he opened his dorm door and there she was, and so her ran for her. These encounters were even more prevalent in the Weasley house, and they did not go unnoticed. Ron had started to lock Harry in his room at night just so Harry wouldn't venture out to see Ginny.  
  
As Harry sat on his bunk listening to his mini-disc player, a small token from his previous trip to London, he still thought about her. Like all teenage boys even with his headphones on, this song playing could still be heard from anywhere in the dorm. The American Hi-Fi lyrics echoed through his head, only now he could actually relate. Especially song number five, I'm a Fool:  
  
no I can't fight I can't sleep at night  
  
just thinking about you girl  
  
I'm a fool for you  
  
yes I am  
  
Though the sound dwindled off, his thoughts about the lyrics did not. He would do anything for her, his only worries were what if he scares her? What if Ginny thinks their whole relationship was just a summer fling? Maybe Hermione would know, As she is the all knowing of just about every other thing, so why not ask. He had to calm his nerves somehow.  
  
Harry rose of his bed and walked over to his desk to deposit his min- disk player and compose himself to go see Mione. Geeze, maybe a shirt would be nice- he had taken it off with the intent to change into a short sleeved one but had gotten caught up in his thoughts.  
  
Slowly dressing and walking over to the door, Harry took a deep breath. Leisurely he turned the door knob and swung open the heavy oak door. Stepping out into the hall he could feel something was not right. He had put a shirt on right? Harry looked down and took note of the white muggle tee he had pulled on as he walked out the door. This feeling was different; it came from the pit of his stomach. Yes, something was defiantly amiss.  
  
Down the hall, Draco and Ginny  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Back to time when we last left Draco/Ginny  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny said annoyed and trying not to show her small ounce of fear from the large boy held her against the wall.  
  
"I want your body" Draco said in a cocky but tantalizing voice. "I mean I want your help to get Granger." Draco added in a more serious voice, obviously trying to cover up for his earlier words.  
  
"You've got to be kidding, why don't you just go play with Pansy or your hand or something." Ginny responded, pretending to laugh slightly to hide her fear.  
  
Draco squeezed Ginny's arms a little tighter and pushed he against the wall, this causing a small yelp from Ginny. "I guess you don't understand weasel, this is not your choice. I'm not asking for your help, I'm ordering you to help me." Draco said in a loud, stern voice.  
  
Ginny just stared, her breathing speeding up against her will. She kept telling herself, 'you're not gonna cry, don't let him get to you.' How she wished Harry or anyone could help her. To afraid to yell, all she could do was hope that someone would come along. As if someone could hear her, a shout was heard from down the hall.  
  
"Ginny! Hey Malfoy, get off her!" A very enraged Harry could be seen running from the end of the hall.  
  
Draco dropped the girl, but before he left he said, "This is not over Weasel, your boyfriend can't be with you all the time." Draco shot her a cold icy stare as he disappeared into the Slytherin half of the dorm.  
  
"Malfoy, get back here, COWARD!" Harry yelled at the closed portrait separating the Gryffindor and Slytherin dorms. Then he turned to Ginny, "are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Before she could answer Ginny burst into tears. Harry pulled her to his chest and whispered quietly into her soft, red hair. "Malfoy is gonna pay for messin with you, he's never going to touch you again."  
  
Ginny managed to pull away from Harry just enough to look into his eyes. She sniffled out "No Harry, just leave him alone, I appreciate it though." She felt so stupid just bursting into tears like that in front of him. Wiping her eyes with her sleeved, she looked back into Harry's green eyes. Those eyes were filled with concern and anger and . . . could she see love? No it couldn't be, could it? That would be the best thing to ever happen to Ginny, if Harry loved her.  
  
"Ginny, is something the matter? Like, besides this?" She was to busy thinking about Harry maybe loving her to notice that she had been staring at him for nearly a minute.  
  
"No, just a bit shaken up, that's all. Could we go sit down?"  
  
The couple walked down the hall to the new common room, Harry taking a seat on one of the big common room chairs. Ginny still feeling a little scared took a seat right on top of him, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit like this?" Ginny asked into Harry's chest.  
  
"No that's great, wherever you're comfortable." Harry loved the feel of Ginny's weight pressing against him. Everything about her made him just want to thank god that he'd found her, and Harry wasn't even really religious. He only wished he knew what this feeling meant. The more he thought about it the more he thought about it the more the answer became clearer to him. With Ginny asleep on his lap, she had dozed off almost as soon as she sat down, Harry had everything figured out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey!  
  
Umm yeah that is a Ginny/Harry chap. I thought I'd audition some Harry/Gin material to see what you guys think. Please review! Constructive criticism welcome also. Any reviews welcome! I'll try and update with a Hermione/Ron Chapter soon.  
  
Thank you to these people for reviewing: Sarah, Estrella, Hunny, MJD, Siognee, snowgrl, Julia, msn, Rose, Angel Hope, MiyaQui, jell-o is not designed to go in the hair, and Dark Angemon.  
  
P.S.: My cat Blackey keeps trying to type on the keyboard, and he says hi. 


	5. An Aim at Cuteness

If you tried to read this the first and second day it was up, sorry about the weird spacing. Somewhere between my comp and ff.n it got a little screwy. Let me know if anything is still weird. Thankx ~Jess  
  
Now on with the show: Tell Me Your Secrets By: j.j. Alan  
  
Vision: Large dog house with a huddled j.j. Alan in it, desperately trying to find a way out with out being battered by certain friends and reviewers for not updating for a very long time.  
  
Ummmm...Yeah, (or should I say "YE-ah"~ the Ladies Man) sorry about not updating for like forever. I meant to, I just haven't found time. Yeah, I know, lame excuse, but seeing as I don't really have a lot of ppl religiously following my story, It doesn't really matter that much.. I hope you like this next chapter and sry if there are minor spelling errors; I'm trying to learn how to touch type.  
  
Please, Please, Please R&R!!!!  
  
Thank You!!!!!!  
  
~Jess j.j. Alan  
  
Previously, in Tell Me Your Secrets:  
  
"Malfoy, get back here, COWARD!" Harry yelled at the closed portrait separating the Gryffindor and Slytherin dorms. Then he turned to Ginny, "are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Before she could answer Ginny burst into tears. Harry pulled her to his chest and whispered quietly into her soft, red hair. "Malfoy is gonna pay for messin with you, he's never going to touch you again."  
  
Ginny managed to pull away from Harry just enough to look into his eyes. She sniffled out "No Harry, just leave him alone, I appreciate it though." She felt so stupid just bursting into tears like that in front of him. Wiping her eyes with her sleeved, she looked back into Harry's green eyes. Those eyes were filled with concern and anger and . . . could she see love? No it couldn't be, could it? That would be the best thing to ever happen to Ginny, if Harry loved her.  
  
"Ginny, is something the matter? Like, besides this?" She was to busy thinking about Harry maybe loving her to notice that she had been staring at him for nearly a minute.  
  
"No, just a bit shaken up, that's all. Could we go sit down?"  
  
The couple walked down the hall to the new common room, Harry taking a seat on one of the big common room chairs. Ginny still feeling a little scared took a seat right on top of him, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit like this?" Ginny asked into Harry's chest.  
  
"No that's great, wherever you're comfortable." Harry loved the feel of Ginny's weight pressing against him. Everything about her made him just want to thank god that he'd found her, and Harry wasn't even really religious. He only wished he knew what this feeling meant. The more he thought about it the more he thought about it the more the answer became clearer to him. With Ginny asleep on his lap, she had dozed off almost as soon as she sat down, Harry had everything figured out.  
  
Hermione's Dorm Normal POV:  
  
Hermione sat alone on the thick gold and maroon rug that lined the area in front of her bed. Lightly resting her back against the foot of her bed, but still keeping perfect posture. After seven years of dance one of the only things she remembered was that slouching ruins your back. She only wished after all the wasted time perfecting her turnout and sucking up to a teacher could have left her just a little bit more graceful.  
  
On her lap, lie a short roll of parchment inscribed with her own writing. A packing list she had written weeks before her Hogwarts supply list even arrived. She quietly mumbled its contents, carefully checking everything so that it was present and accounted for.  
  
"Let's see, Previous Year's books." Hermione brought every book she ever used throughout the years, just incase any were needed for reference. "Check, on the bookshelf over the desk, organized by year." Her room, although no larger than the average dorm room, did not appear very cramped considering all the belongings Hermione brought along: A small Library of books, parchment and supplies for years, A large wizard stereo- the same thing as a muggle one, only a bit moody. It gets awful cranky when you turn it on any later than midnight- and, unlike other years, Hermione brought lots of clothes, both muggle and witch. Everything was so organized and off the floor that you could never tell so many things were contained in the small space.  
  
Also unlike previous years, Hermione was given a single dorm room, without any roommates. The new co-ed dorms were built for all four houses. But, since only two houses had elected the dorms, extra rooms were available. Every seventh year and the Prefect could opt for single room. So of course everyone took advantage of that option. A single room could sometimes be lonely, but the privacy totally surpassed any notion of loneliness. Living in close proximity to your friends sounds nice until it actually happens-then it is horrible.  
  
Just as Mione was about to read the last line of her packing list, there was a loud knock on the door followed immediately by someone opening the door. A slightly stressed male voice,  
  
"I hope you're decent, because I'm coming in. But, in case you're not, I'm covering my eyes so I don't see anything." The voice paused quickly and then continued in hurried speech, "Not that I wouldn't want to see anything, I wouldn't really care, we're all friends. It's just for your privacy and-"  
  
Hermione stood up and cut him off before he could make an even bigger fool out of himself. "Ron you can take your hand off of your eyes. And next time you could just knock and save yourself from the long explanation."  
  
Ron stuck his hands into his pockets nervously as his ears blushed a little red." Well what I meant was-"  
  
He was cut off again, "look, I don't really care. But, anyways, what's up?"  
  
"Huh..." He looked up at her slightly puzzled, like he forgot where he was, "oh, Yeah, Right. Sorry about rushing in I just couldn't stay in the common room any longer. My sister and Harry are being all lovey-dovey again, it is just disgusting" Ron made a cringing face and shook his head. He began to slowly walk the length of Hermione's room, moving his hands as he spoke, "I mean, can't they move their relationship a bit slower? It's moving too fast for Ginny, not to mention I need time to get used to the two of them being together."  
  
"I think it might be time for you to stop hanging over your sister like she can't deal with anything by herself." Hermione interjected, "she knows what she's doing."  
  
"She doesn't know what she's doing! It is way to fast for a girl her age!" Ron said in a stern, defying voice. He stopped pacing and looked to Mione  
  
"Could you be any more stubborn?!?" Hermione projected, moving her arms up and down to emphasize her words. "If I have told you once, I've told you a thousand times; Ginny is her own person, she can make her own decisions and you have to control over her! And you should talk; you had no problem going nearly all the way with Lavender brown last year, which if I may remind you was the same age at the time as Ginny is now!" She ended with her arms still in the air and stared at Ron; as if you say take that!  
  
"First off I'm not stubborn!" Ron said waving his finger at Hermione, "and second, you cannot compare Ginny to Lavender Brown. Lavender wants to do all that stuff with guys. Ginny is innocent and stuff!" He looked up to Mione hoping for support, however none was given.  
  
"You're losing this one, fast. Also if I remember right Lavender and you were together on a dare, so it didn't exactly start by choice." Hermione crossed her arms and looked triumphantly at Ron. She paused and then continued, "There are a lot of things you don't know about your sister, Ron."  
  
"Well there shouldn't be things I don't know, I demand to know. Tell me!" He crossed his arms and stepped closer to her so that they were facing, then stared questioningly at Hermione, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything," She said, shifting her weight to one foot, "It is ridiculous that you even ask!"  
  
"I'm her older brother I have a right to know!" he said not taking her eyes from her and stepping closer to her.  
  
With the two almost a foot apart, "You have to right to know anything!" Mione said and positioned her weight on both feet once more. "I will not keep fighting with you over this!"  
  
" Were not fighting!" Ron said and unintentionally leaned closer to Mione, while moving his arms out to the sides.  
  
Same Time: Ron's POV  
  
Jeeze, her lips smell really good. I can't believe this is turning into a fight again. I just came in here to chat because I didn't want to wait in the common room. Why can't we ever just have a peaceful conversation? Oh yeah, it's me and Hermione, we've never had a civil conversation. Hmmm .. I wonder what her lips would taste like. They look so soft and yummy, like candy or something only better. Wait why am I thinking about this right now? You're supposed to be bickering Ron, stay on track!  
  
"You're right we're not fighting, you just keep disagreeing with every single thing I say!" she said and put her hands on her hips. Damn why does she have to do that, it makes her look so hot, almost as good as when she shifted her weight or whatever. Aww man, not again, stupid hormones.  
  
Great she thinks I want to fight with her, I don't want to fight I just can't help it. It's like second nature. Right after eat and sleep there is fight with Hermione. I guess maybe I could try and not seem so disagreeable.  
  
"I don't disagree with everything you say, I just happen to be opinionated on these particular subjects." Ok maybe that can soften the mood a bit, it's getting a little hostile in here  
  
Same time: Hermione's POV  
  
Did Ron just try and not fight with me? Granted he did disagree with me again but it wasn't as like mean. Woah, this is weird. Not that I don't mind, I told myself I would try to get along with Ron this year and maybe he would like me. So far this isn't really working; maybe I'll try and follow his lead. Maybe try and get the atmosphere a little less hostile in here.  
  
"Yeah, like there is a really huge difference." I'll look up at him and try to seem innocent, or cute or whatever. Me trying to be cute- that is like trying to tell Draco to stop hating me! Ok this is a bit awkward, what do we say now. Kind of blatantly Ron looked around the room, obviously trying to find something to say. For the first time since I have been in Hogwarts I have to admit that I can not find a single Thing to say, not a single trivia fact about our current surroundings or anything. Fortunately, the silence was broken by a sudden, strong rapping at my dorm door, causing the thick oak to slowly creek open. Cautiously I bent to look out of the slender opening, but to my surprise their was no one there. I could feel Ron come to my side to see just who had , thankfully, disrupted our little meeting.  
  
"Where'd they go?" He said stepping out to look back and forth down the long corridors. Just at he did this a soft crunch was herd under his feet. Sitting just in front of my doorway lay an embossed piece of Parchment,  
  
"Ron Move you're foot," Hermione said in a slightly agitated tone. But as she was still trying to attempt cuteness and slightly grazed her hand over Ron's ankle to move it while added a, "Please." She then continued to read the letter aloud:  
  
"Miss. Granger,  
  
Unfortunately the house elves have not arrived yet, and the dorm bathrooms are missing the necessary toiletries. If you would go to the Joint supply closet on the right side of the hall just before the barrier between the houses and retrieve the supplies for the bathroom it would be a great help. You assistance is sincerely appreciated.  
  
Signed,  
  
Professor McGonagall"  
  
"I guess that is one downside of being a prefect." Ron said , as he turned slowly to walk away.  
  
"Hey where do you think you're goin Mister?" Hermione said playfully.  
  
"Who, me?" Ron responded, "Well I was just gonna go, ummm, study. yeah"  
  
Hermione walked and looped her arm through Ron's and kind of pulled him down the hall, "Oh, ca mon." She said.  
  
Ron followed; fake reluctantly, while in reality he was happy to find one more excuse to hang with Hermione.  
  
Hey guys! Sry this chapie took soooooooooooooo long, I'll have the next one out much much sooner. Thankx to all my reviewers and Readers. Please R&R!!!!!!!!! And thank you to Bot@fanfiction.net for e-mailing me and convincing me to finish this chapie. 


End file.
